Sunny's New Clothes
by Valiance
Summary: Something changed while David was away. He returns home to find Sunny with Hal, mud-caked but happier than she's been for a long time.


The _Nomad_ had two pairs of muddy footprints trekking into the plane, David noticed as he pulled off his jacket and left it on some crates. An intruder? One pair stopped abruptly, but the other wound its way past the desks and the table, up the stairs and onto the upper level. Both Sunny's and Hal's computers were switched off and silent, with nothing but the scratching of the three chickens to replace the hum of machines. Trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, David followed the prints up the stairs. When voices drifted down, one hand went automatically to his Operator. What if something happened while he was away? Someone could have known he wouldn't be there to protect them, taken the opening, and--

Laughter made his heart leap to his throat. Then it relaxed back down again as he heard an irritated response. It was unmistakably Sunny and Hal in the kitchen, bickering good-naturedly; just another false alarm. Damn soldier's instincts were still working overdrive, even though it had been months since he'd so much as held a gun. He sighed with relief as he reached the top of the stairs to see the two of them with their backs to him, still talking.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The effect was comical. Instantly, the two froze and looked around like kids whose parent had just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. They were a strange sight: Sunny was splattered liberally with drying mud from the waist down, and Hal wasn't much better off.

"What have you two been _doing_?"

Sunny's face split into an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. She hopped off the little box she'd propped up by the sink, and flung herself on him, shouting, "Dave!"

Her arms were still dripping wet with soapy water, and when she pulled away there was mud on his pant legs. He grimaced "...Thanks. That was on purpose, wasn't it?"

Sunny gave an angelic smile as if she hadn't noticed a thing and turned back to washing up, humming cheerfully. Hal groaned and gave David a look which said, 'Don't worry, I've been putting up with this _all day_.' He leaned back against the counter and ran a hand through his hair, looking worn out, before launching into his explanation.

"I figured since you were busy today, it wasn't any reason to keep Sunny inside. So I took her out. Just to – you know," Hal gestured aimlessly, "do normal stuff. Stuff a kid her age should do."

David gave him a blank look. "Meaning...?"

"Well, I took her to see a movie. Then she wanted to see what a mall was like, and wanted to go look around some stores--" he nodded at Sunny, "--and she picked out some new clothes. Which are ruined now, if you couldn't tell."

"And these," Sunny giggled and waved the wet sneakers she was in the process of sponging down. They looked as if they were supposed to be white originally, or at least a cream colour, matching with the pale yellow dress embroidered with flowers she was wearing.

David hadn't even realised her outfit was new until now, and felt, for some strange reason, almost guilty. It wasn't like she had many clothes to begin with – she spent most of her time walking around in oversized army boots, after all, and _going to the mall_ was never high on the priority list in Philanthropy. For her, having something new to wear would be a big change. Trying to dismiss the thought, he said, "So how did this happen? Did she fall over?"

"I'm getting to that part. After she'd changed into her new clothes, she wanted lunch--" at which point Hal paused and shuddered theatrically, "--from _McDonald's_ of all places. And do you know what she said afterwards?"

"...No, what?"

"It's the best thing I've ever eaten!" Sunny chimed in. "Can we go again, Uncle Hal?"

In response, Hal just gave a pained expression.

"Can't really blame her. Anything would taste good after years of living off fried eggs and military rations," David grinned. "Listen, Sunny... Uh, how about next time, I'll take you somewhere and get you real food?"

"H-Hey, don't make me look like the bad guy here! She knows it's bad for her, but she insisted, and she can be pushy, and..." Hal cleared his throat, flustered. "A-Anyway, we decided to eat outside in a park, and it started raining. And she thought a mud puddle would be fun to jump in. In her _new clothes_."

David let out a laugh like stone against sandpaper. "Child genius or not, she _is_ still just a kid, and this stuff's new to her. Won't hurt to let her have fun."

Hal threw up his hands in exasperation. "I paid a lot of money for that!"

"I-I said I was sorry. I'm cleaning up now, aren't I?" Sunny's brown eyes were suddenly huge, digging for sympathy.

Hal was not the slightest affected. "You'd better clean up downstairs, too, lady."

"All right..." She left her shoes on the draining board and brushed past David to the stairs, as always, taking them one careful step at a time.

Hal followed her and called from the top of the stairs, "Remember you're not wearing shoes! Be careful not to slip in your socks on the way down!"

David watched all this, bemused. Something had passed between Hal and Sunny today, something intangible he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was a good thing, and the light mood was infectious. He bit his tongue to suppress another laugh, and said, "You're sounding more like her mother every day,"

Hal crossed his arms, indignant. "Mother? I am not--"

"'You'd better clean up downstairs, too, lady'," David parroted, and whether it was this or hearing it in that gravelly voice, Hal cracked a smile.

"She really has come a long way in the past few months, though," he said, turning to the sink and pulling the plug. He stood there, watching the murky water drain out, so David couldn't see his face. "She barely stutters any more, and she's not glued to a computer all the time, you know? She's more sure of herself, more confident... and yet still the same Sunny. Makes me wish I'd let her go out sooner. Naomi was... Naomi was right."

"You had your reasons," David shrugged, and clapped him on the shoulder from behind. "I think you'll do fine."

Hal nodded, but when he turned to David, his smile was weak – most likely at the implications of _you'll_, not _we'll_.

And – Naomi.

After the briefest lapse into silence, Hal said, "We'd better help her clean up, I think. I got muddy trying to get her out of that puddle, so it's partly my fault there's mud all over." He headed back for the stairs, but hesitated and looked back. "Um... Thanks, Dave." He smiled and pushed up his glasses, a sure sign he was self-conscious, and disappeared down the stairs.

David just watched him go, then surveyed the empty kitchen thoughtfully. The longer he looked, the more something seemed out of place amongst the photos and drawings Sunny pinned up over the stove. He moved in for a closer look, and when he realised what it was, a hint of a smile crept back into his lined and tired face.

Next to Olga, there was a new photo: Hal holding the camera at arms length, making the picture tilt at an awkward angle. Hugging his other arm was Sunny, her smile carefree and radiant.


End file.
